


Christie and Rachel Friendship!!!

by AJMustard



Series: DOA One-shots! [6]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Fanservice, Female Friendship, Ice Cream Parlors, LGBTQ Themes, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Scottish Character, Starbucks, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Zack Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMustard/pseuds/AJMustard
Summary: The last suggestion by LightJakRises! This one-shot will be about Christie and Rachel becoming friends after the events of Christie’s DOA4 ending. This one-shot continues RIGHT after Christie’s DOA4 ending, so if you haven’t played DOA4, I’d check out the ending. If you were looking for mild-ish romance like the Marie x Honoka one, be disappointed. It will be – surprisingly fluffy, however.





	Christie and Rachel Friendship!!!

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions are closed for the time beeeeeing!!

Christie walked into the messy backstage filled with clothes lying about, to change back into her casual clothes. Her job was done. And heck, these men were too stupid to realise what had just happened. It would take them a while to get their thoughts back and realised that Christie literally hurt a man, so she had enough time to escape. Whilst getting changed, a sharp pointy nail hit her back.  
“Ouch!” Christie turned around, “what the hell?” It was a woman with golden-tanned skin, a lifeless-looking face (presumably a lot of botox), bright blue eyes and extremely frizzy blonde-white hair. She was wearing a blindingly pink-sequined short tight dress on her malnourished figure.  
“Name’s Sugar,” she also had a British accent, though it had a slight touch of Scottish to it, which was cool, “sorry if my nails hurt you, hen.”  
“What do you want?” she asked, “I need to get out of here.”  
“You’ve got plenty of time,” she said, “you’re not the first assassin to do this here, so don’t act like you’re the special one here.”  
“I see,” Christie said, “nobody calls the police?”  
“You think?” she asked, “you’re fine. Takes forever for the police to find anything here, anyway.”  
“Well…okay,” Christie shrugged, “want to grab a drink after the shift? I’ll pay…well – maybe.”  
“Do I look like I want to hang out with you?” She raised an eyebrow at Christie.  
“Aw,” Christie pouted, “worried I’ll make you look ugly in comparison?”  
Sugar felt as if she was about to lash out at this ‘Christie’ lass, but she was too tired to put the effort in and let her leave.  
…  
Christie left and stood outside the building. Two men walked outside, also. She assumed they also worked there due to their skimpy neon-coloured clothing and blindingly bleached hair.  
“Damn girl!” the first one yelled, “that’s the second one this week!”  
“Don’t trust a woman with white hair, am I right?” the second one rolled his eyes.  
“That’s right!” she pointed her finger at them like a gun.  
All three burst out laughing, the two guys saying something to her before walking home, “we’ve got the evidence covered, Christie. It all points to Sugar, you’re in the clear.”  
“How the…” Christie murmured to herself, and then remembered that DOATEC had all this strange technology that anything at this point could be possible.  
Before Christie could finally get out of this hellhole of a ‘city’, a woman in a short, low-cut red dress, a face caked in makeup and long blonde hair in a big ponytail approached her. Is she going to try and fight me, Christie thought? Her facial expression is saying otherwise, I guess it’s my lucky day… Christie smiled as the woman approached her.  
“Wow, for a human, you’re good,” she whispered, Christie not being able to make out where her accent was from, and trying to ignore that ‘for a human’ part, “you’ve got some talent. Where are you from?”

“Well, somewhere,” Christie said, “what happened to all those other guys you were ‘hanging around’ with? Got bored of the fun?”

“They left,” the woman said, “just like that. Not a very realistic scenario, is it?”

“Jeez,” Christie said, “so, what are you doing at a place like this?”

“What do you think?” she winked.

“Fair enough, I guess,” Christie smiled, “I heard some of the workers there give gay or bi people discounts. It’s either cool or unfair, depending on how you see it.”

“Really? I didn’t get a discount. But enough about that, I’m also in this area because of possible fiend sightings,” she said, “but it may just be a false alarm. Hopefully not.”

“Fiend?” Christie asked.

“Yeah, a fiend,” the woman replied, “I hunt fiends. Believe me or not, that’s your choice.”

“Well, okay then,” Christie rolled her eyes, “I can’t be too surprised to meet a fiend hunter, the place I work at is even stranger.”

“Hmph, you mean you’re with those two other DOATEC male dancers who are framing that ‘Sugar’ woman for what you did, using that crazy technology?”

“I – uh…” Christie facepalmed, “you’ve got me.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” she placed a hand on Christie’s shoulder. Her damn nails were almost as long as Sugar’s were! And more importantly, she wouldn’t tell anyone!

“Really?” Christie raised an eyebrow.

“No,” the woman burst into laughter. Her evil laugh was almost as good as Christie’s, “but, for real, I will. But only on two conditions.”

“What conditions?” Christie asked.

“One; you buy me a Starbucks. Two; you help me track down a certain fiend with your DOATEC technology. Then you’ll never see me again.”

“Deal,” Christie said, “where do we find this fiend?”

“Starbucks first,” she yawned, “I need a break from the toxic environment I was just in. What’s your name?”

“Christie,” she said, “yours?”

“I’m Rachel,” she said.

“Rachel?” Christie rolled her eyes, “with a job like a fiend hunter, I’d expect it to be damn Demonhunter Blitz Bliss The Fifth or something! Unless it’s a codename…”

“My lips are sealed,” Rachel said, giggling, “so, what’s our plan on meeting up?”

Christie handed Rachel her number on a small piece of paper and headed to the nearest motel to stay for the night, not saying a word to Rachel.

“Well, goodbye then,” Rachel rolled her eyes, smirking.

…  
Christie’s phone rung at six in the morning! She answered it.  
“U-ugh, hello?”

“You remember where to find me, right? Go there in four hours.”

“I’m aware of it,” Christie said and hung up. She opened the app ‘DOATEC MAPS’ on her mobile. The Starbucks was actually not that far from the club, which was somewhat of a relief, but not enough to calm her down from the situation she was in. These bloody hipster coffee places are popping up everywhere, she thought, I can’t even believe I’m doing this! I wanted to get out of here ASAP, but I have no other choice than to do what this damn fiend hunter tells me to unless I want to get caught.  
She got changed into a white casual dress with pink flowers on it. It was the perfect weather to wear summer clothes whilst drinking a nice iced beverage. She sighed, staring out the window, specifically staring at that beautiful dawn sky.  
Pretty nice morning, Christie thought, maybe I’ll get something good out of this. A nice coffee, obviously, and maybe just someone to talk to. This job can…get quite lonely after all.  
Christie decided to have a small breakfast and watch some of the depressing news on TV for ages before checking out and going to Starbucks.

When Christie left the motel, Rachel was standing right outside. She was wearing a black button-up dress with white leggings underneath. Her hair was up in that same high-ponytail

“Stalker,” Christie murmured.

“I can hear you, you know,” Rachel smiled, “why withhold what you’re saying?”

“Stalker,” Christie said louder, slower and more monotone than before. She struggled to keep up her walking pace with Rachel.

“Better,” Rachel winked, “have you ever actually been in Starbucks before?”

“No,” Christie said, “Costa is better.”

“How do you know Costa is better if you’ve never been to Starbucks?”

Christie sighed, “I’m tired, alright? I’m more of a person who works at night.”

“Definitely,” Rachel said, “a pumpkin spice latte and a cookie should do the trick!”

“A pumpkin…spice…what does a pumpkin even taste like for starters?”

“Hey, you’re the human, you should know this stuff better than me.”

“Well, I am more of a tea-person, personally, but a cold coffee sounds alright in this weather. Maybe I can learn all this…beverage wizardry from you.”

There was full awkward silence on the way to Starbucks. It stopped as they entered.

“What are you going to get?” Rachel asked as they stood in the line. It wasn’t too short, nor was it too long.

“Just get me whatever,” Christie said, walking out of the line, “I’ll find us a table.”  
Before Christie could do just that, she felt something grab her arm.

“You’re not getting away with that,” Rachel whispered, grinning.

Christie was confused until she realised what Rachel meant – the deal was that Christie was the one to pay for the Starbucks!  
“Tsk,” Christie took money out of her pocket and just threw it in Rachel’s hands, making zero eye-contact. She found an empty table and sat down on a surprisingly comfy chair.

After a few minutes of daydreaming and almost falling asleep, Rachel arrived with a tray of two frappes and two chocolate cookies.

“Mmm,” Christie picked up one of the cookies and devoured it, “hell, I needed that.”

Rachel laughed, “you did seem a bit hangry.”

“A bit is quite an understatement,” Christie sipped her frappe, “is this a…”

“Mocha frappucino,” Rachel smiled, “I have a vanilla cream one to swap in case you don’t like yours.”

“No, this is good!” Christie said, “thanks for taking me here! I think”-

Rachel suddenly stood up from her seat. Christie swore she heard a beeping noise somewhere, but it might have just been in her imagination.

“I guess I did not need your help after all,” Rachel ran out of the Starbucks.

“Alright, then…” After Christie finished her Starbucks, she returned back to her job, and never even thought about this again…

 

…

Two years later, DOAX4.

Christie was surprised she was allowed back on Zack Island after not being invited to the third vacation. She maybe had thought Zack had realised she might have been a danger to the others, but that was apparently not the case now that she was back.

She arrived at an ice-cream stall where she saw a burly tanned hunk of a man serving ice cream wearing a bunny headband and a white collar with a bow tie on it.

“Hey, Mr Handsome, strawberry please.” Christie winked at the man, much to his disgust.

“My name’s Leon, thank you very much,” he sighed and handed her a strawberry ice-cream, “ten Zack Dollars, please.”

Christie handed over the Zack Dollars and walked away, feeling immune to the heat with her Factor 50 sunscreen. She found a black lounger with a fancy rainbow parasol above it. She lay down on the lounger and ate her ice cream. She looked next to her and saw Rachel of all people! Who was expecting that?! Not me. Definitely not.

“Oh, it’s been a while,” Rachel said, taking off her sunglasses.

“Yep, how’d that fiend go?” Christie asked.

“Well, asking that after two years?”

“Better late than never.”

“Well… it was a tough one at the time, but I got through. If it wasn’t for me and several others, it would’ve reached the town you were in and destroyed it, including you and all the people in that Costa.”

“We were in a Starbucks.”

“Were we?” Rachel tilted her head, taking a sip of her smoothie, “amazed you remember that, really. How’s work?”

“Shittier than ever,” Christie murmured, “I’m thinking of leaving with all these new changes. Hey, what’s with that look on your face?”

“Say,” Rachel smiled, “Rig got a new volleyball partner and I don’t have anyone to”-

“I know what you’re suggesting,” Christie said, “sure thing. I haven’t even started playing any. I’ve just been doing pool hopping and butt battles. Bass is the men’s butt battle champion and Honoka is the women’s butt battle champion.”

“Who would’ve guessed?” Rachel burst into that amazing evil laughter, Christie joining in.

“So, uh, do you want to play some volleyball the now? I want to see who we’re up against,” Rachel got out of her lounger.

“Sure thing,” Christie finished her cone, “we’re going to destroy those opponents!”

…  
Christie spent a lot of her holiday with her volleyball partner Rachel. They didn’t exactly win the volleyball tournament but hey, it was all in good fun. Even after the DOAX4 vacation they’d meet up and hang out.‘Hanging out’ meaning shoe-shopping sprees and/or sparring. Christie was so grateful to have such a friend, especially one with competitively good evil laughter.

 

SO NEXT UP WE HAVE DEWA’S SUGGESTIONS. Thank you for your unique suggestions, Jak! I really enjoyed writing them when I had the time, but I’ve been awfully busy so I know they came like months apart. Had to study lol  
Requests are still closed for the time being! I will re-open them once I’ve finished the Eliot x Kasumi one.

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions are closed for the time being, but here is the current list  
> Current List:  
> Jann Lee x Leifang by Dewa1990  
> Eliot x Ayane by Dewa 1990  
> Hayate x Hitomi by Dewa1990  
> Bayman and Hayate becoming friends after getting into a dangerous situation by Missy Tusara  
> Helena finds out Bayman is her dad’s killer by LittleMissyGalPal  
> Kokoro x Zack by WolfRenshin  
> Ryu Hayabusa x Ayane by Dragon347  
> Eliot x Helena by Hellsink Bathall  
> Eliot x Kasumi where they find Alpha-152 and take care of her by Ccriss


End file.
